1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer hard copy output devices. In particular it deals with printers color and black and white, including laser printers, ink-jet printers, thermal printers and photographic printers. It also relates to the general field of 3-D stereo imaging and recording, and in particular, 3-D stereo computer hardcopy printers.
2. Description of Related Art
All living creatures are endowed with a pair of eyes for 3-D stereoscopic vision. They have depended on this vision for their survival. Yet, in spite of the tremendous advances in information technology, there is no prior art teaching how to obtain hardcopy outputs from computers in the form of 3-D stereo prints.